A Dark Past
by Kinno
Summary: Kinno never had a easy past. Horror, hate, abuse and other such things where common...


Kinno's 'poem' (It doesn't rhyme in the least.) Blinding Darkness,  
  
Darkened light,  
  
Fearful shadows,  
  
Screaming night,  
  
Wishes are for the hopeful,  
  
Dreams for the dreamers,  
  
I am neither.  
  
A smile,  
  
A laugh,  
  
A joke,  
  
And all is right,  
  
But is it truly?  
  
All right, that is?  
  
Do they truly see?  
  
Or is it all a lie?  
  
A forgotten secret,  
  
A meaningless jest,  
  
And a lost memory,  
  
Things no one sees,  
  
No one cares,  
  
No one notices,  
  
Not even I care,  
  
My mask in place,  
  
So why should I care?  
  
It's not my job,  
  
It's not my problem,  
  
No cares,  
  
So neither will I.  
A Dark Past.  
  
By Kinno  
Info on the main races:  
  
Youko/kitsune: Created by the Goddess Inari as messengers and  
  
servants, and released to do as they wished, they have the power to  
  
change into either a fox, or their half-and-half form. Half-and-half  
  
is where they have a human body, a foxtail and fox ears. Unless  
  
they have been reborn in a human body, they don't have a fully  
  
human form.  
  
Eye colors tells you what kind of power they have. Gold = plants  
  
(Grass knives, rose whips.), blue = earth (Earth jumps up and  
  
eats you, makes a house out of stone.), silver = ice (Ice swords,  
  
make an ice palace.) etc.  
  
Color equals rank! I have listed them from highest too lowest. The  
  
higher the rank, the rarer they are and the more powerful.  
  
Gold is the highest ranking, and the rarest, they can go back and  
  
forth between the Court, Spiritual plain and the normal realm.  
  
Silver gold is the second highest, they can go to the Spiritual plain  
  
and the normal plain, and they can talk mentally with the Court.  
  
Silver is the third, they can go to the Spiritual plain and the normal,  
  
but can't talk with the Court at all until they leave this realm and  
  
go and join the Court for good. No coming back unless the  
  
Goddess wills it.  
  
Pale gold is the fourth, they are just like the silvers, but they are  
  
always born with a normal gold. Thus they are just as rare. This is  
  
the only type that can do this, and as such, they are considered  
  
higher ranking, even if they aren't.  
  
Tri-color can be a mix of any color. They can only visit this realm  
  
and need their soul mate to join them to be able to reach the  
  
Spiritual plain.  
  
Mix: Same as tri-color, only at a larger scale.  
  
Any other solid color, or two tone is the last, most common and  
  
least powerful.  
  
Mates: husband, or wife. Marriage is simply biting the neck, by  
  
where the neck meets the shoulder on the left side, and leaving a  
  
scar. They have natural pain neutralizers there and in their teeth. It  
  
is completely natural, normal, and is in no way to be disregarded in  
  
their customs.  
  
Angels: Think the normal angels we have here. Now add angels  
  
with black wings beside them. There, now you have the right idea.  
  
The white winged angels are the highest ranking, but least  
  
powerful in a fight, their better at healing and defense, the black  
  
wings are better at fighting.  
  
They do two types of magic, Elemental work and Enchanter work.  
  
Elemental is just like it sounds, they control the ground.  
  
Enchanters work with natural stuff, rocks, trees, steel and such, a  
  
normal every day rock can be turned into something that can turn  
  
everything into gold, or a lucky rock. A building can be turned  
  
into ash at the best, or nothing at the worst.  
  
Mates: They have normal marriages but they also bind their souls  
  
together when they tie the knot.  
  
Half-Elf's are half human half elf, and don't like buildings, they  
  
are normally rangers, and shapeshifters, meaning they can change  
  
into any type of animal they want.  
  
Mates: Same as humans.  
  
Rank: they don't believe in rank.  
High Elf's are brighter then the stars, and just one can lit up the  
  
night like a beacon of hope. Never mind how many they can fit  
  
into their palaces.  
  
Homes: Giant white and silver palaces, with hints of blue and  
  
green, which you can see from across the sea.  
  
Mates: High Elf marriages can last for days, and are kept secret  
  
from the humans of the world.  
  
Rank: King, Queen, princess, prince, guards, Lord, Duke, etc. you  
  
get the idea don't you?  
  
Dagoons half dragon half-human, they have scales under their skin  
  
that they can summon out, and giant dragon wings on their back  
  
that they can hide inside their skin, but don't like to.  
  
Homes: they like water, and have a castle inside of the Fair Falls  
  
Mountains, the walls have water falls everywhere, and rising out of  
  
it is a castle that goes down even past the water! The castle is pure  
  
white, almost clear looking. The parts of the castle that are under  
  
water are spelled to not let any past unless told otherwise.  
  
Mates: Same as the Youko/kitsune.  
Human's look just like we do now, but are a lot more open  
  
minded.  
  
Mates: normal weddings, no changes.  
  
Homes: Castles, villages, you get the idea.  
  
ShaFox Elves. Not much is known of them, but we do know that  
  
they made Dattam palace, if not more of the ancient castles.  
Okay that's it! More races will be introduced later, but these are  
  
the main ones.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The forest was silent, other then the running footsteps of the hunters, and the sounds  
  
coming from the female Youko.  
  
A shot was heard and a scream, making the six young kits flinch and curl closer together.  
  
The hunters glanced at the corpse and grinned, leaving two of their number to skin it,  
  
while the three others went to catch the kits.  
  
The six looked at one another, knowing they may never see each other again. Even at  
  
such a young age, they had this much of an understanding.  
  
Loud footfalls where heard by their hiding place, and the kits curled even closer together,  
  
even while knowing it would do no good.  
  
Rough, unforgiving hands grabbed them, while hard cruel eyes looked them over,  
  
glancing at fur colors, and such. The kits shivered with fright and tried to get away,  
  
biting, growling and scratching, making the hunters laugh.  
  
The killers walked over to the two who where done skinning the mother and went their  
  
separate ways.  
  
Two had the skin of the brown and black vixen; the other six had the kits.  
  
The one heading east, to the far off island of Faynar had the pale gold kit and the silver.  
  
The west hunter heading to the In Lake village and West Sea Village had the Tri-color  
  
and the mixed kits.  
  
And the last, heading South to Faddwell Island, with the gold and silver female and the  
  
gold male.  
  
All had come from the Great Forest and would never return.  
  
This is the story of the Gold Kit, Kinno, and has a bit about his twin sister the gold and  
  
silver female, Kinnorra, and some about his other siblings.  
  
About his past, and some of his future. This story has a sad beginning, but it does have a  
  
happy ending.  
  
Welcome story of Kinno Blade, the King's 'Son'.  
Chapter one: Meeting Kinno and hearing the Truth.  
  
Screams echoed through the night, making the birds resting in the nearby forest rustle  
  
their feathers but do nothing else. Screams and other such noises where a common thing  
  
here, for Classer Palace was home to such people you would never believe.  
  
A tired looking man with pale, sickly looking skin whimpered as he heard the noise, the  
  
golden fox ears on top of his head twitched as he covered them weakly with his arms, his  
  
hands chained together above his head, useless at the time.  
  
It didn't matter what he tried, he knew that, but still, it was something.  
  
Another scream was heard, and he felt his wounds twinge with sympathy, knowing from  
  
experience how that felt, to feel the whip burn on your skin, and know it wouldn't stop  
  
until it's possessor was happy with the damage done.  
Once the screams stopped, he weakly moved into a more comfortable position on his cot,  
  
not daring to turn onto his back, it had worse cuts and other injuries then his front.  
  
His name was Kinno, more commonly known as the "Gold One", he was a slave, and he  
  
didn't know anything other then pain. Unlike servants or house slaves, normal slave,  
  
slaves where used for one thing. Torture.  
  
Slaves of any kind weren't allowed to be kept on the main land of Daynora or any of the  
  
Angel's islands. But Faddwll, Faynor and Vanor, all islands, allowed it and you could  
  
hide slaves easily and cast a silencing spells on whatever room you have them in, so the  
  
mainland had some here and there as well.  
  
It was not the best way of life, and defentally the most painfulled and had no rewards of  
  
any kind.  
  
The door opened, it's rusted hinges creaking painfully, almost to the point of making  
  
anyone who heard, cover their ears.  
  
Kinno whimpered, but made no move to get away, experince telling him it did not work,  
  
even if he could summon the energy.  
  
He heard the whip crack over his head, and know the pain was only just starting.  
  
Kinno winched as his 'nurse' cleaned out his wounds none to gently, not caring if the  
  
nurse not caring if he did enough damage to scar, only that he be ready for tomrrows  
  
'costumers'.  
  
He listened to the mans words with half a ear, the rest trying to make sure that he didn't  
  
let the man know how much pain he was causing, knowing that the man would just try  
  
and make it worse.  
  
".and now that half of our man have been killed by that good-for-nothing- father of  
  
yours, who found some way to return." He faded off while Kinno's heart jumped in  
  
hope. His father was alive?  
  
But just as quickly that joy was crushed. Why would his father want him? A slave? Why  
  
would anyone? Him a slave, and one who had lived his life as a slave at that?  
  
The depression crashed into him like a wave, making his world darken and fade slightly.  
  
And then it all went black.  
  
~*~ Unknown hours later ~*~  
  
Red hot pain ripped across his back, while the whip snapped behind him. The whips  
  
current 'owner' laughed at his whimpers, like they always did.  
  
His tail curled close, much like his ears.  
  
The pain was emense, filling him, hurting him, mocking him.  
  
It was like this every day, the pain, the laughter, the mocking. But how could it be  
  
mockery, when they where right, Kinno wondered, how could it?  
  
The man dropped the whip, and turned to the 'toy' rack and made him next pick. A knife,  
  
and walked back. It just got worse, Kinno thought with dread. 


End file.
